une année sublime
by Tinga Bella
Summary: Bella Swan jeune femme de 21 ans fait sa rentrée dans le lycée de sa ville pour la deuxième année consécutif en tant que professeur de sport et de littérature . Cette année promet des nombreux changement a commence par ses élèves.
1. Chapter 1

**nouvelle fiction ,**

**Tous les perso appartiennet a SM **

**Dites moi se que vous en pensez **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Bêta : Lilouth33 et Galswinthe **

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

4 Septembre 2013

**PDV Bella**

BIP BIP

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, oh non pas en tant qu'élève, non je suis professeur de littérature et de sport depuis un an et je commence ma deuxième année. Je me levais rapidement et pris un petit déjeuner, je pris ensuite mes vêtements et allais sous la douche. Une fois ma douche terminée je mis un slim noir, un t-shirt noir avec un décolleté plutôt avantageux, des bijoux discrets, et retournais dans la salle de bains pour me maquiller, je décidais de faire quelque chose de simple qui mettait mes yeux en valeur. Une fois mon maquillage terminé je mis du parfum.

Ma toilette terminée, je pris mes vêtements de sport et les mis dans un sac ne sachant pas si j'avais à donner un cours de sport valait mieux que je les emmène, au pire mon sac restera dans la salle des profs. Je vérifiais au passage ma sacoche et une fois que je fus certaine de ne rien oublier je mis mes bottes pour la moto et pris mes escarpins avec moi.

J'arrivai avec 30 minutes d'avance au lycée, ce qui me permit de changer mes chaussures, et de prendre un café. Le proviseur arriva vers 8h moins le quart pour remettre aux professeurs les emplois du temps, étant la seule en salle des profs il me remit le miens. Je le lus attentivement et visiblement j'avais bien fait de prendre mes affaires de sport.

_Lundi_

_8 h /10 h : littérature salle 003 bâtiment 4_

_10h/11h : rien_

_11h/13h : EPS_

_13h/14h : rien_

_14h/18h : littérature salle 007 bâtiment 4_

Je pris la direction de ma salle de cours afin d'être prête lorsque mes élèves arriveraient.

À 8h précise mes élèves arrivèrent dans un raffut pas possible.

_Il va falloir arranger ça sinon ça ne va pas être possible,_ pensai-je.

Une fois tout le monde assis, je me levais et écrivis au tableaux mon nom.

**-Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous installés nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. Commençons par le silence, dans ma salle de cours je veux du silence, cette matière n'est pas la plus simple, donc il est primordiale que la salle soit calme pour pouvoir suivre. Ensuite, il est certain que vous me verrez en cours de sport en effet je suis non seulement votre professeur de littérature mais aussi de sport avec Mr Cullen nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard au moment voulu. Je vais vous demandez de remplir une fiche de présentation, avec votre nom, votre prénoms, vos lecture et auteurs préférés, votre adresse, numéros de téléphone, et si vous le savez déjà le métier que vous voudriez faire, je vous laisse 15 minutes pour faire cette fiche, ensuite je vous parlerai du programme de cette année des notes ainsi que des types de devoir que nous aurons ensemble. Allez-y vous pouvez commencer.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard les fiches étaient sur mon bureau. Je fis l'appel et continuai mon discours de début d'année.

**-Bien alors cette année nous étudierons Shakespeare, Émilie Brontë, Jane Austen ainsi que Stéphanie Meyer. Les devoirs seront réguliers et seront sous forme de dissertations, les notes sont assez variables mais juste je mettrais des mauvaise notes que si cela est mérité. Niveau discipline vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'heures de colles, je n'en mets que rarement mais si il le faut je n'hésiterai pas…**

L'heure passa ainsi moi leur expliquant le fonctionnement de la classe. La sonnerie sonna.

**-Bien vous pouvez sortir 5 minutes et nous commencerons le premier cours.**

Même jours à 11h

**PDV Edward**

Aujourd'hui c'était le rentrée je commençais à 11h pour le cours de sport avec Mme Swan, nous travaillons ensemble depuis 1 ans et nous nous entendions très bien, nous étions deux car les effectifs étaient trop élevés par rapport aux années précédentes. Bref je me rendis au lycée avec le sourire aux lèvres, j adorais mon métiers et cela se voyait.

En arrivant au gymnase Bella était déjà là,elle se changeait, nous n'étions pas gênés puisque nous nous changions comme ça depuis le début.

**-Salut miss.**

**-Salut Edward comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien est toi ?**

**-Ça va, je suis heureux de reprendre le boulot, je m'ennuyais,** riais-je.

Elle rit, nous sortîmes des vestiaires réservés aux professeurs et nous allâmes à la rencontre des nos élèves. Je fis le même discours que chaque année et nous commençâmes rapidement le sport. Le cours passa ainsi au rythme de la musique que nous utilisions à chaque fois. Le cours se termina à 12h45 afin que nous puissions nous doucher enfin pour nous les professeur nous changer.

**-Alors on mange ensemble à midi comme d'hab ?**

**-Ouaip.**

Nous partîmes ensemble direction le réfectoire, nous mangeâmes ensemble tout en discutant de nos vacances, nous nous séparâmes pour aller donner nos cours respectifs. Deux heures plus tard je rentrais chez moi, heureux mais fatigué. Je m'endormis tôt.

Même jours après la pause de midi.

**PDV Bella**

Edward et moi nous séparâmes pour aller à nos cours respectifs. Cette après midi le cours fut perturber par 4 de mes élèves.

**-Bien pendant les heures suivantes, vous allez faire une dissertation sur le livre que vous préféré vous avez 4 heures.**

Une fois le devoir donné je me mis à bosser sur mes cours, surtout sur la première séquence.

Au bout de la première heure deux élèves avaient le nez en l'air.

**-Jessica Lauren vous avez terminé.**

**-Non mais nous n'avons rien lu, alors on peut rien faire.**

**-Bon bah faite une disserte sur ce que vous aimez.**

**-D'accord.**

_Encore des filles sans cervelles,_ pensai-je.

À peine 20 minutes après Mike Newton sortit de cours sans demander la permission, je sortis à sa suite.

**-Mr Newton qui vous a donnez la permission de sortir de cours ?**

**-Moi.**

**-Vous rentrez dans cette salle de classe tout de suite et en prime une heure de colle avec Mme Weber.**

Il rentra en classe, mon cours termina ainsi.

**-Vous laissez votre copie sur mon bureau en sortant.**

Il sortirent. Je pris mes affaires, changeai de chaussures et me dirigeai vers ma moto, je l'enfourchai et rentrai chez moi. Je corrigeai quelques copies puis me couchai.

* * *

**Alors je continue ou pas ?**

**REVEWS =TEASER**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nouveau chapitre, **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte , en favoris **_

_**et merci a Lilouth33 et Galswinthe**_

_**Bonne Lecture ^^**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, mardi.

Aujourd'hui je rendais les copies, en corrigeant j'avais remarqué que la classe n'était pas homogène, un quart de la classe n'avait pas la moyenne, une bonne moitié avait au-dessus de dix et l'autre partie avait d'excellentes notes.

Je me rendis en cours en voiture à cause du mauvais temps. En arrivant je croisais Edward. Je le trouvai vraiment beau, voire vraiment hot. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai craqué pour lui, il était tellement beau, il avait une démarche sûr de lui, très classe.

**-Salut miss.**

**-Salut Edward, comment ça va ?**

**-Bien bien, ce soir mes parents viennent me soir ainsi que Lili et Em' accompagnés de leurs conjoints, tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

**-Je ne veux pas déranger...**

**-Tu ne dérangeras pas voyons.**

**-D'accord je viens à quelle heure ?**

**-19h ça te va ?**

**-OK ça marche. On se voit ce midi ?**

**-Oui on mange ensemble. À toute à l'heure.**

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et partit en cours.

En arrivant devant ma classe les élèves étaient déjà arrivés, je les fis rentrer et sortis mon cours et les copies.

**-Bien aujourd'hui je vous rends vos copies. Il y a certains d'entre vous qui devrons lire autre chose que des magazine people, ensuite la moitié de la classe aura avec leur copie une feuille avec la méthode, revoyaient la pour le prochain devoir, d'autre ont de très bonnes idées, une syntaxe parfois mauvaise, mais il y a de très bonnes notes. Une fois que vous aurez vos copies vous corrigerez vos fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe, une fois fait vous venez me voir et je vous dirai quoi faire par la suite.**

Je distribuai les copies et m'assis à ma place. Une heure plus tard je leur lus ma première dissertation.

**-Très bien avec cette dissertation que je vous aie donné vous pourrez étudier beaucoup de chose ce sujet je l'aie eu moi même, je vais vous lire mon devoir et vous verrez ce que je veux.**

Je lus mon devoir, et nous commentâmes ensemble leurs devoirs.

Après ces quatre heures de littérature je pris la direction du parking où je pris mon sac de sport et attendis Edward.

**-Ça fait longtemps que tu est là ?**

**-Non je viens d'arriver.**

**-OK alors c'est parti allons manger j'ai faim moi.**

**-Emmett sors de ce corps,** criai-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, les élèves nous regardaient bizarrement un moment.

Nous étions en train de manger quand Lauren Mallory arriva à notre table.

**-Oui ?** demanda Edward.

**-On voulait vous poser une question monsieur,** dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui sonnait nasillarde.

Edward grimaça, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas rire, chaque année beaucoup de filles venaient le voir et le draguer ouvertement seul souci il était prof, elles élèves, et en plus elles ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

**-Et quelle est cette question si importante que vous venez me déranger à table.**

**-Et bien je voulais savoir si tu voulais (N/A : on note là toute suite que la pauvre fille passe de « vous » à « tu » XD) venir avec moi au cinéma ?**

Elle poussa le vice et lui caressa le bras, en souriant. Edward réprima une autre grimace.

**-Alors d'abord c'est non, ensuite tu reviens au « vous » et tu ne recommences pas tu seras gentille,** lui répondis-je afin de tirer Edward de là.

_En es-tu sûre ? Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?_

_Moi non tu rigole._

_Arrête ton char Ben Hur prends le métro._

_Ta gueule._

Elle partit rapidement, Edward souffla de soulagement.

**-Merci ma Bella.**

_Il a dit ma Bella youpi !_

_Bon Bella on se calme._

_Mais…_

_Chutt, ça va aller._

Je lui souris, nous finîmes de manger dans la bonne humeur. Nous partîmes ensuite vers le gymnase, aujourd'hui ce sera escalade pour tout le monde.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, nous étions prêts à commencer comme nos élèves.

_Plus pour longtemps, _me dis-je.

**-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons faire de l'escalade, ceux qui en ont déjà fait vous allez avec Mme Swan et moi même, les autres un moniteur est là pour vous apprendre à escalader un mur.**

Les élèves se séparèrent en deux groupes, Lauren et Jessica dans notre groupe, Edward souffla de résignation, cependant je n'étais pas certaine qu'elles sachent réellement escalader.

Et en effet j'avais raison, tout d'abord elles ne savaient pas mettre le harnais, ensuite j'étais accrochée au mur à côté de Jessica qui ne voulait pas descendre du sommet du mur. J'avais eu la bonne idée de vouloir commencer par le haut, tous les autres étaient déjà descendus, il ne restait que Jessica et moi sur le mur, Edward ayant fait descendre Lauren sur son dos.

**-Bon tu vas te décider à descendre où pas ? Tu bloques tout le monde là.**

**-Non c'est trop haut.**

**-Bon monte alors.**

**-Non c'est trop haut.**

Edward nous rejoignit.

**-Bon Jessica tu choisis, soit tu montes, soit tu descends mais tu n'as pas le choix.**

10 minutes après je descendais, Edward aussi avec Jessica dans son dos.

**-Bon Mallory et Stanley dans l'autre groupe.**

Le cours se déroula tranquillement par la suite. Après ce cours, nous avions une pause de 15minutes. Après le prochain cours avec seulement les filles de la classe, dont essentiellement des débutants en escalade, je soufflais d'exaspération. Edward gloussa.

**-Allez ma Bella courage.**

**-Mouais, je sais pas pourquoi mais ces filles m'exaspèrent, elles viennent dans notre groupe alors qu'elles ne savent même pas mettre un harnais. Je crois qu'elles sont sous ton charme, je les imagine déjà dans les vestiaires à babiller sur le fait que tu les ais prise sur ton dos « tu as vu Mr Cullen m'a pris sur son dos » grrrrr.**

**-Bella relaxe, serais-tu jalouse ?**

Il me prit dans ses bras, je me sentis fondre.

Même jour

**PDV Edward**

Aujourd'hui je ne travaillais que cet après midi, et avec Bella. Mais il faillait que je prépare le gymnase pour l'escalade et que je puisse rencontrer le moniteur qui s'occupera des débutants. En arrivant je croisais Bella, qu'est-ce quelle peut être belle, fine, grande, de magnifique cheveux bruns qui ondulent dans son dos, aujourd'hui elle était en robe noire, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, magnifique comme d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient chocolat, j'adorais ses yeux d'une couleur assez banale mais pourtant vivant et lumineux chez _ma_ Bella.

_Ma Bella, ça vient de sortir ?_

_Bah quoi c'est vrai._

_Non non elle ne t appartient pas Cullen._

_Oh ça va rabat joie._

Saleté de conscience à la con, mais elle avait raison Bella ne m'appartenait pas, mais j'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça enfin sauf en cour se serait moyen quand même.

**-Salut miss.**

**-Salut Edward, comment ça va ?**

**-Bien bien, ce soir mes parents viennent me soir ainsi que Lili et Em' accompagnés de leurs conjoints tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

_Dis oui !_

**-Je ne veux pas déranger…**

**-Tu ne dérangeras pas voyons.**

**-D'accord je viens à quelle heure ?**

**-19h ça te va ?**

**-Ok ça marche. On se voit ce midi ?**

**-Oui on mange ensemble. À toute à l'heure.**

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, et inhalai discrètement sa peau qui sentait le fraise.

_Miam, j' aime les fraises._

_Ta gueule Cullen._

Et voilà comment on se fait engueuler par sa conscience. Je pris la direction du gymnase.

La matinée passa rapidement Mr Jefferson avait accepté de prendre les débutants plutôt que les autres qui en avaient déjà fait. Je rejoignis Bella sur le parking du lycée. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas attendu.

**-Ça fait longtemps que tu est là ?**

**-Non je viens d arriver.**

**-Ok alors c'est partie allons manger j'ai faim moi.**

**-Emmett sors de ce corps,** cria-t-elle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, les élèves nous regardaient bizarrement un moment.

Nous étions en train de manger quand Lauren Mallory arriva à notre table.

**-Oui ?** demandai-je.

**-On voulait vous poser une question monsieur. (j'ai enlevé le reste de la phrase car tu fais une répétition plus loin)**

_Pfff et c'est reparti, pitié achevez-moi._

Elle avait parlé d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle, mais qui me fit grimacer plus qu'autre chose, Bella étouffa un fou rire. Mais je la comprends un peu, chaque année une vingtaine de filles venaient me voir et me draguer, il semblerait qu'elles n'aient pas compris que j'étais prof et elles mes élèves.

**-Et quelle est cette question si importante que vous venez me déranger à table ?**

**-Et bien je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi au cinéma ?**

Elle poussa le vice et me caressa le bras, en me souriant. Je réprimais une autre grimace.

**-Alors d'abord c'est non, ensuite tu reviens au « vous » et tu ne recommences pas tu seras gentille,** lui répondit Bella agressive.

_Serait-elle jalouse ? Non on parle de Bella._

Nous partîmes en cours ensemble. Les deux premières heures furent catastrophiques, Mallory et Stanley avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de venir dans notre groupe et cela avait rendu Bella dingue.

**-Mouais, je sais pas pourquoi mais ces filles m'exaspèrent, elles viennent dans notre groupe alors qu'elles ne savent même pas mettre un harnais. Je crois qu'elles sont sous ton charme, je les imagine déjà dans les vestiaires à babiller sur le fait que tu les ais prise sur ton dos « tu as vu Mr Cullen m'a pris sur son dos » grrrr.**

**-Bella relaxe, serais-tu jalouse ?**

Je la pris dans mes bras, et me sentis entier.

**-Bien sûr que non.**

La deuxième cession de cour commença, nous soufflâmes de manière synchronisé. Nous rîmes au moment où les élèves entrèrent, nous rîmes deux fois plus.

**-Euh il se passe quoi ?**

**Rien rien ne vous en faites pas.**

La soirée se passa mieux que le cours de l'après midi.

Une fois le matériel rangé nous allâmes nous changer, je décidai aussi d'embêter Bella. Je pris ma voix le plus efféminée possible et lançai.

**-« Tu as vu Mr Cullen m'a pris sur son dos, c'est trop cool, j'ai mouillé ma petite culotte ».**

**-Cullen je te déteste.**

**-Moi aussi Swan, moi aussi je t' aime.**

**-Grr tu m'énerves.**

Je la repris dans mes bras et embrassai sa tempe, mais cela ne me suffisait plus.

* * *

**Mouhahaha, **

**Que va t'il se passer?**

**Des idées? **

**Appuyez sur la bulle en bas de la page **

**REVIEWS=TEASER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour nouveau chapitre**

**merci pour vos reviews,**

**les anonymes :**

**ju ,alicia ( **tu vas voir j'air eserver quelque chose de simpa pour eux **) , merci beaucoup**

**merci à lilouth 33 pour ta aussi a Galswinthe**

**bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 3**

Rappel des dernières ligne :

_Je la repris dans mes bras et embrassai sa tempe, mais cela ne me suffisait plus._

**PDV Edward**

Au moment où je voulais l'embrasser, mon téléphone sonna. (N/A : Bah non c est pas pour maintenant ^^)

_Grrrrrrrrr foutu téléphone._

Je regardais qui cherchait à me joindre et vis qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur.

**-Oui.**

**-…**

**-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.**

**-…**

**-Moi aussi.**

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Bella.

**-Je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir.**

**-D'accord, à ce soir.**

Je lui embrassai la joue et partis rejoindre ma sœur devant le campus, nous devions aller chercher les enfant d'Emmett et de Rosalie au jardin d'enfants.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement et nous attendîmes l'arrivée des monstres en discutant de tout et de rien.

**PDV Bella**

Une fois qu'Edward était parti je me suis dépêchée, car aujourd'hui je récupérai mon bébé au jardin enfant, habituellement mon père s'en occupait et me la ramener pour la nuit pour me laisser travailler mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas.

Ma fille est née des suites d'une aventure qui c'est mal terminée, pour moi. Mon père avait décidé de m'aider dans cette épreuve, je ne voulais pas que les élèves et les professeurs sachent dans qu'elle situation je me trouvais, et mon père s'en occupait, de plus cela lui faisait une présence et il adore Carlie.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la grille du jardin d'enfant, ma fille arriva vers moi en courant.

**-MAMAN !**

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous fis tourner, elle éclatât de rire.

**-Bella ?**

Mon rire se fana rapidement en reconnaissant la voix.

**-James, que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Je viens récupérer ma fille et sa mère.**

**-Jamais tu m'entends, tu es sorti de ma vie dès que tu as su que j'étais enceinte.**

Il se rapprocha de moi, mon Bébé s'agrippa à mon cou, je sentais quelques larmes couler dans mon cou, je reculai, mais plus je reculai plus il avançait, je fonçai dans quelqu'un, je ne savais pas qui mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas trop, James était bien trop près de moi et surtout de Carlie.

**-Désolée.**

**-Bella !**

**-Ed... Edward ?**

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question, et pour cause, James en avait profité pour se rapprocher encore plus, diminuant encore plus la distance entre nous, je n'aimai pas cette proximité, fut une époque où j'aurais été excitée par ça mais aujourd'hui je ne ressentais que de l'horreur.

**-James par****s****, va t'en je ne veu****x**** plus te voir, s****'il**** te pla****î****t,** le suppliai-je, des trémolos présents dans ma voix.

**PDV Edward**

Bella parlait à un certain James, elle tenait une petite fille dans ses bras, je voyais bien que quelque chose cloché avec cet homme.

Je pris les chose en main et lui demandai gentiment de laisser Bella tranquille, lorsqu'il refusa disant que Bella lui appartenait, je faillis me jeter sur lui, aucune femme n'appartient à aucun homme. Avant que je puisse à nouveau répondre, Bella me coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

**-James, je ne suis plus une soumise, je ne t'appartien****s**** plus, je suis libre de mes choix, de mes décisions, en me quittant tu as perdu tout droit sur ma personne et cela ma permi****s**** de voir que je ne t'appart****enais**** pas. Je suis enfin libre, et cela me pla****î****t, j'étais jeune et naïve. Je ne t'aime pas, j'ai chang****é****, je suis p****l****us cette Bella, je… tu as perdu et ma fille ne t'appartient pas, tu n'****es**** au ****mieux**** le géniteur de ma fille rien de plus, tu n'as aucun rôle ****à**** ses côté****s**** ni au****x**** mien****s****, ****mets**** toi ça dans la tête Bella ****S****wan ne t'appartient plus.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, Bella avait été une soumise.

_Oh putain._

_À qui le dis-tu !_

Je voyais ce James commençait à s'énerver, je tirais Bella, et rejoignis Alice qui avait récupéré les monstres de mon frère.

**-Tonton Ewouard. **

**-Coucou les crapules.**

Je me tournais ensuite vers Bella, elle était en pleine conversation avec la petite fille, étrangement, celle-ci lui ressemblait beaucoup.

**-Maman, il reviendra plus hein ?**

_MAMAN, Bella était maman ?_

_Mais oui du con elle l'a dit à ce James._

**-Non pas puce, il ne reviendra pas, on ira voir papi pour lui en parler, d accord !**

La petite acquiesça et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Bella releva la tête et la rabaissa rapidement, je compris très vite, qu'elle avait honte, pas de sa fille, mais plutôt que je sache cette partie de sa vie. Je m'accroupis en face d'elle et soulevai son menton.

**-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, bien au contraire, comment vas-tu ?**

Elle me fit un sourire triste, se relevant sa fille dans ses bras, et me chuchota.

**-Je comprend****s**** que tu ne veuille****s**** plus m'approcher, après ****c****e que tu as vu et entendu sur moi, merci ****pour ton aide****.**

Avant qu'elle ne se retourne je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle me disait, avant qu'elle ne parte je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis.

**-Cela ne change rien pour moi, tu reste Bella tu as une fille en plus, qui en passant est aussi belle que sa maman.**

Les larmes qu'elle retenait coulèrent sur ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras, je mis sa fille, sur ma hanche, de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas écrasée ce serait dommage.

**-Maman c'est qui le monsieur ?**

**-Un collègue de travaille et un ami ma puce,** pleura Bella.

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle, Alice, me prit la petite puce triste de voir sa maman pleurer. Je soulevai Bella et pris la direction de sa voiture. Alice installa, la petite à l'arrière, je demandais les clefs de voiture à Bella, et l'installais dans sa voiture, côté passager. Je m'assis au volant et pris la route pour chez moi. Une fois arrivés, Alice prit une Carlie soucieuse dans les bras et lui proposa de jouer avec mes neveux, elle accepta, je pris Bella dans mes bras, elle pleurait encore. Je nous assis sur l'un de mes canapés.

**-Je suis désolée, me chuchota-t-elle.**

**-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ma Bella ?**

**-Je ne t'ai pas dit pour Carlie.**

**-Chutt, tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets d'accord.**

**-J'ai honte.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Tu n'as pas entendu ?**

_Entendu quoi ?_

_Tes con ou tu le fais exprès._

_Mais quoi ?_

_Si je te dis soumise, sexe, James, appartenance._

**-Oh !**

**-Tu vois…**

Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne dise des bêtises.

**-Bella, tu n'as pas à être gênée, honteuse ou autre.**

Elle acquiesça et se remit contre mon torse.

**-Tu veux me raconter ?**

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-J'avais 16 ans lorsque j'ai rencontré James, nous étions devenus très proche, et nous avons fini pas sortir ensemble. C'était mon premier, alors lorsqu'il m'a dit qu il voulait que je sois sa soumise je ne voyais pas ce qui serait mal, je n'y connaissais rien, et donc je ne savais pas qu'en acceptant d'être sa soumise je lui appartiendrais. Ça à duré pendant 1 ans avant que je ne tombe enceinte car il n'utilisait pas de préservatifs, et que mon implant était défectueux, lorsque je lui aie dit, il m'a foutu à la porte, 1 semaine après il me récupérait, mais le problème des dominants c'est que lorsqu'ils considèrent que la soumise a fait une erreur ils punissent c'est ce qu'il a fait, il m'a punis, je t'épargne les détails, la punissions a duré longtemps, à peu près 3 jours. Mon père a pété un câble en venant me voir, il m'a sorti de là, il ne m'a pas puni, au contraire il m'a expliqué ce que je devais savoir sur le sexe et tout ce que cela impliqué. Le respect étant primordiale dans une relation il m'a expliqué que ce que faisait James, n'était pas un manque de respect mais que vu que je n'y connaissais rien, il a abusé de mon innocence, il m'a soutenu depuis le début. Carlie sait qui est son géniteur, nous l'avons revu et je lui aie expliqué les choses sans les détails, depuis je vis avec Carlie. Mon père vient la chercher au jardin d'enfant lorsque je ne peux pas, et il la garde lorsque j'ai des correction à faire.**

**-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et tu ne dois pas avoir honte, de plus de ce que j'ai pu voir de Carlie, c'est un ange, tu réussis dans la vie, tu as une petite fille adorable donc tout va bien, et mon regard sur toi ne changera pas.**

_Ça jamais, je l'aime trop pour ça._

Elle se détendit, et cala son visage dans mon cou, nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Carlie.

**-Maman , tu vas mieux ?**

Bella la prit sur elle, la petite se blottit contre le sein de Bella, frotta son nez dessus.

**-Ça va, et toi mon bébé ?**

Bella avait vraiment la fibre maternelle, cela se voyait.

**-J'ai eu très peur, et je me suis inquiétée pour toi parce que tu as pleuré, mais ça va mieux, je me suis amusée avec Antony et Dimitri.**

**-Je suis désolée mon cœur.**

**-Je t'aime ma maman d'amour.**

**-Moi aussi.**

Bella se cala contre moi avec Carlie. J'encerclai ses de femmes.

**-Ça te dérange pas ?** me chuchota Bella.

_De quoi ?_

_Mais t'es con ma parole, elles sont sur toi._

**-Bien s****û****r que non rest****ez-là****,** je resserrai mon bras autour de Bella.

Nous discutâmes tous les trois jusque l'arrivée de la bande.

**Alors quand dites-vous ?**

**J'ai le droit à une review.**

**REVIEWS = TEASER **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour nouveau chapitre**

**merci pour vos reviews,**

**Au anonyme : alicia (**je ne sais pas encore si il reviendra ou pas , mais je pense laisser le petit couple tranquille )**marion ;Jelis(**merci je suis contente qu'elle te plaise **)**

**merci a lilouth 33 et a Galswinthe pour leur relecture **

**bonne lecture ^^**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 4

* * *

**PDV Bella**

La soirée d'hier avait été très agréable, j'aie partagé mon secret avec la bande, personne ne m'a rejeté, ils avaient tous adoré ma fille. Edward et moi étions aussi plus proche désormais, je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour James. J'avais aussi appelé mon père pour lui raconter l'incident.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée entièrement consacre au sport.

J'arrivais sur le campus et retrouvai Edward au gymnase, il me prit dans ses bras, depuis ma confession, il était très proche de moi.

**-Comment vas-tu princesse ?**

**-Bien, bien mieux.**

Nous nous séparâmes et nous changeâmes rapidement, les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure mais nous ne savions pas si nous continuions l'escalade.

Nous nous installâmes dans le gymnase.

**-Bon j'ai regardé ce que l'on peut faire, soit on garde l'escalade, ou bien, on fait natation.**

**-Natation,** dis-je.

**-Je m'en doutais c'est pourquoi, on commence aujourd'hui.**

Nous n'avions pas besoin d'amener les maillots de bain car la fac nous en donnait, nous partîmes nous changer, j'écrivis un mot et les mis dans chaque vestiaire.

Une fois à la piscine de la fac, nous plongeâmes et nous échauffâmes un peu, nous discutâmes du programme, lorsque les premiers élèves arrivèrent, toutes les filles bavaient sur Edward, celui-ci l'ayant remarqué, pris sa serviette et la noua sur ses hanches.

Les élèves arrivèrent par groupe, une fois tout le monde là, Edward prit la parole.

**-Bien, bonjour ****à**** tous, l'escalade a ****été**** remplac****ée**** par la natation car l'escalade n'était pas concluant. Donc je veu****x**** voir les garçon de mon c****ô****t****é**** et les fille****s**** avec Miss Swan,** il me fit un clin d'œil.

Les filles rouspétèrent mais ayant remarqué, qu'Edward était à côté de nous elles se dépêchèrent.

_Pfff pathétique._

Nous commençâmes donc à nager, tout se passa bien, juste au moment où une fille glissa, je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal, seulement, le poids de sa chute dans la piscine, tira un coup sec sur mon épaule, je basculai dans l'eau, la douleur de mon épaule me paralysa au fond de l'eau, mon corps réclamait de l'air, mes yeux se fermaient peu à peu, et je m'évanouis dans l'eau.

**PDV Edward**

Je regardai discrètement Bella, je la vis rattraper une fille qui avait glissé sur le bord de la piscine, je vis ensuite une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Bella, avant que celle-ci ne tombe dans l'eau, je m'attendais à la voir sortir du bassin, mais le temps passait et Bella ne remontait pas, Jane sortit de l'eau sans se soucier de Bella. En approchant, je la vis au fond, je plongeai, une foie près d'elle je posai mes lèvres sur les seines, et remplis ses poumons d'air, je l'observais rapidement, et vis ses yeux clos, je la pris pas la taille, et la remontai. Je sortis de l'eau avec l'aide de quelques mecs. Je la couchai, son épaule formait un angle improbable.

_Épaule luxée._

Je lui remis son épaule en place, afin de minimiser les risques, je repliai son bras sur son buste, je regardai si elle respirait, et je remarquai avec horreur que se n'était pas le cas.

**-Alec appelle une ambulance s'il te plaît.**

Je lui fis du bouche à bouche. Les pompiers arrivèrent rapidement, et prirent le relais je renvoyais les élèves, pour la journée car je ne pouvais pas faire un cours seul. Les pompiers me demandèrent d'aller chercher des vêtements, je courus jusqu'au vestiaire, me changeai rapidement et pris les affaires de Bella, en arrivant à la piscine, Bella avait un masque sur le nez et la bouche, et était installée sur un brancard. J'habillai Bella, enfin plutôt lui mis son pantalon. Ils me demandèrent de venir avec eux.

Arrivés à l'hôpital ils la prirent en charge directement, je m'installai dans la salle d'attente et téléphonai à tout les monde. Son père arriva rapidement.

**-Charlie.**

**-Que c'est-il passé ?**

Je lui racontai ce qui était arrivé, s'en suivit une longue attente.

Le médecin arriva, je le reconnus rapidement puisqu'il s'agissait de mon père.

**-Isabella, va bien, elle souffre d'une luxation de l'épaule gauche. Elle a quelque problème respiratoire, donc elle porte un masque qu'il l'aide a respirer, au vu de ses antécédents d'asthme je la maintiens sous masque afin qu'aucune crise ne fasse apparition, elle s'est réveillée peu de temps, mais tout va bien pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller la voir.**

**-Merci docteur Cullen.**

**-De rien je vous laisse je dois voir mes autres patients.**

**-Charlie, Edward.**

Alice arriva avec Carlie à l'hôpital 10 minutes après.

**-Ewouar.**

**-Vient là ma puce.**

Elle courut dans mes bras, Alice s'assit après avoir embrassé Charlie.

**-Je vous laisse les enfants je dois retourner travailler,** nous dit-il.

**-Pas de soucis, **Charlie partit.

**-Comment va-t-elle ? Je suis arrivée le plus vite possible, mais au jardin d'enfant ils ne voulaient pas que je la récupère. J'ai dû faire des courbettes pour qu'ils me laissent Carlie.**

**-Alice stop, tout va bien, elle va bien , elle souffre d'une luxation de l'épaule et de trouble respiratoire mais ça va, d'accord !**

**-Oui , il faut que j'y aille, tu me tiens au courant ?**

**-Bien sûr va.**

Alice sortit, Carlie se tourna vers sa maman.

**-Ewouar, pourquoi maman elle a un masque ?**

**-Pour l'aider à respirer ma puce.**

**-Et pourquoi elle dort c'est pas le moment. **

**-Elle a besoin de dormir pour guérir.**

Carlie se blottit dans mes bras, et s'endormit, je suivis de près.

Ce sont des bruits de monitoring qui me sortirent de ma torpeur. Les médecins arrivèrent, mon père me demanda de sortir de la chambre. Un dixième de minute plus tard il sortit.

**-Isabella vient de tomber dans le coma, elle a fait une crise d'asthme aiguë.**

Je rentrai dans la chambre, et mis Carlie près de sa maman, maintenant il faillait attendre. Je téléphonai à nouveau pour annoncer la nouvelle et m'assis à côté de Bella. Je lui pris ses mains, et ce fut le début d'une longue attente.

Cella faisait, 168 heures, 10080 minutes, 3628000 secondes d'attentes.

Cella faisait, 168 heures, 10080 minutes, 3628000 secondes de doute.

Cella faisait, 168 heures, 10080 minutes, 3628000 secondes de peur.

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella était dans le coma.

Mon père entra dans la chambre, et l'ausculta, je vis un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

**-Qui a-t- il ?**

**-Elle sort du coma, attends avant de te réjouir ça prend du temps, elle réagit aux stimulis, mais je pense qu'elle ne se réveillera que demain voire après demain.**

**-D'accord.**

Il finit sont examen et sortit, je m'approchais de ma douce, et lui parlai des heures durant, je lui avouai aussi mes sentiments pour elle, je le savais, elle était l'amour de ma vie. Carlie s'était jointe à moi et parler de tout et de rien.

48h étaient passées sans aucun changement chez Bella, elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Je commençai à m'inquiéter, il était 5h du matin soit 53h d'attente, quand je sentis une légère pression sur mes doigts me réveillant en sursaut. Ses yeux faisait des MOR (mouvement oculaire rapide), elle finit après quelque heures par ouvrir les yeux.

**-Hey coucou toi**.

Elle me sourit. Je lui caressai la joue et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel.

Mon père arriva, et sourit en voyant Bella réveillée.

**-Bonjour Isabella .**

**-Bonjour murmura-t-elle.**

**-Ne parlez pas trop pour le moment, vous êtes à l'hôpital suite à un accident à la piscine de la fac, vous en souvenez vous ?**

Elle acquiesça.

**-Bien , vous soufrez d'une luxation de l'épaule. Suite à une manque d'oxygène vous avez fait une crise aiguë d'asthme qui vous a conduit dans un coma assez profond je dois dire, cela fait une semaine que vous êtes là.**

**-Carlie ?** demanda-t-elle après avoir retiré son masque, je lui remis en place**.**

**-Au jardin d'enfants, Alice l'a gardée après qu'elle soit venue ici pour dormir. Donc tout va bien.**

**-Merci, pour tout.**

**-Pas de soucis princesse.**

Nous parlâmes jusqu'à ce que toute la bande, sa fille et Charlie arrivèrent. L'après midi se résuma, à rire, anecdotes de notre enfance. Lorsque tous furent repartis, Bella me demanda de rester. Elle retira son masque.

**-Je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps, mais je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais quand je t'ai entendu me parler, je savais, je savais que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour toi, je sais aussi que tu ressens la même chose alors...**

Je ne la laissai pas terminer et l'embrassai, je me sentais enfin chez moi, entier pour la premier fois de ma vie. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et lui remis son masque, sa respiration étant encore assez laborieuse.

_Tu m'étonnes, tu l'embrasses alors qu'elle a déjà suffisamment de problème à respirer comme ça._

_Oh ta gueule on t'a pas demandé._

**PDV Bella**

Je suis en couple depuis quelques minutes avec Edward Cullen. J'étais vraiment heureuse. Je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais après l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait. J'étais dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou, il me caressait le dos, et m'embrassait les cheveux, faute de mes lèvres à cause du masque, je voulais l'enlever mais Edward refusait, d'un autre côté c'était mieux, j'avais encore un peu de mal à respirer à cause de la crise d'asthme.

Ça faisait une semaine, que j'étais à l'hôpital, je trouvai le temps long, Edward avait repris le travail vu que j'étais remplacée.

J'avais encore le masque pour m'aider à respirer, j'avais fait au moins 10 crise d'asthme cette semaine, sans raison aucune, cela inquiétait Carlisle, Edward, mon père, la bande et Carlie. Je n'avais presque plus eu de crise ces dernière années, et là ça reprenait.

Enfin bref, je trouvais le temps très long, je lisais, regardais le télévision mais moi ce que je voulais c'était voir mon chéri.

Carlisle rentra dans ma chambre.

**-Coucou.**

**-Re, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, tu peux sortir aujourd'hui, tu es encore en repos, cependant, tu peux donner tes cours de littérature.**

Il me débarrassa de mon masque, de mes perfs, et me fit signer les différents papiers, il me donna de la Ventoline, et je pus sortir.

Je pris ma voiture et allai au lycée, je pris la direction du gymnase. J'entrai rapidement et stoppai net, en voyant Edward…

Mon cœur de brisa à la vue de Jessica et Edward qui s'embrassaient passionnément.

Je lâchais mon sac, et partis en courant, mes larmes rebordèrent d'elles mêmes, je ne m'arrêtai pas pour prendre ma voiture et fonçai dans la forêt, mes jambes, me faisant souffrir mes je continuai à courir, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Mes poumons se contractèrent violemment, la crise me stoppa , je voulus sortir ma Ventoline, mais me souvins que mon sac était au gymnase. À cette pensée mon cœur se serra, je peinais à respirer. Je me mis à paniquer car je manquai de plus en plus d'air, ma crise d'asthme et la crise d'angoisse me firent tomber dans les vapes.

**PDV Edward**

Jessica m'embrassait lorsque Bella entra dans le gymnase, je me débattais plus fermement, et tentai de parler à Bella.

**-Bella, je ne l'embrassais pas, elle m'embrassait pas moi.**

Elle partit en courant, je giflai Jessica et courus à la suite de Bella, elle ne prit pas sa voiture mais s'enfonça dans la foret, je la perdis rapidement de vue. Je me mis à la cherche. Cela faisait une heure que je fouillai les bois.

Je pris à droite et vis le corps de Bella secouait de spasmes sur le sol, en m'approchant, je la pris dans mes bras et l'observai, sa respiration était difficile et sifflante.

_Oh mon Dieu, elle fait une nouvelle crise._

Je cherchai son sac des yeux, fis ses poches pour trouver la Ventoline, mais rien il n'y avait rien, sans Ventoline, la crise ne passera pas, elle ne respirait déjà pas beaucoup, je pris Bella dans mes bras et fis le chemin inverse le plus vite possible. Au bout de 10 minutes j'étais à nouveau à la fac, je pris mon téléphone et appelai l'hôpital, pour les prévenir, je mis Bella à l'arrière et partis en trombe, j'arrivai à l'hôpital, ils la prirent en charge deux heures plus tard j'étais devant la chambre de Bella, qui allait mieux, mais qui devait rester à l'hôpital, j'avançais ma main tremblante et pris la poignée tournai et pénétrai dans sa chambre.

**

* * *

**

Alors que va**-t-****il arriv****er**** ?**

REVIEWS =TEASER


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre**

**merci pour vos reviews , mise en alerte et en favoris**

**Alicia , ( tu as en partie raison , je te laisse decouvrir ) , marion ( elle ecoutera Edward tkt ) **

**merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**bonne lecture ^^ **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 5

* * *

**PDV Edward**

J'ouvris lentement la porte, la pièce était dans une semi pénombre, seul la lumière de la salle de bain éclairait la chambre, ma Bella était couchée, les yeux clos, un masque sur le visage, des perfusions sortant de son corps si précieux, sa respiration était légèrement sifflante mais moins difficile.

**-Bella, je...**

Elle sursauta violemment, je vis son visage recouvert de larmes, je fis un pas pour m approcher, mais elle me stoppa.

**-Sors, va****-t-****en laisse****-****moi s****'****il te pla****î****t,** murmura-t-elle la voix remplit de trémolos.

Rosalie sortit de la salle de bains avec Carlie, Carlie alla dans les bras de sa maman, pendant que Rosalie se dirigeait vers moi. Elle me mit dehors et referma la porte derrière elle.

**-J'espère que tu as pris du plaisir avec Jessica,** elle avait craché son prénom.

**-Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, elle m'a embrassé, je n'ait rien fait, j'ai essayer de la repousser, mais cette salope a de la force.**

Je baissai la tête, je venais de briser Bella parce que cette fille m'a embrassé.

Je sortis de l'hôpital, pris ma voiture et roulai.

**PDV Bella**

Edward était venu me voir mais je l'ai renvoyé, sans demander de raison, à quoi bon,_ il_ ne m'aime pas, je n'étais qu'un objet pour _lui_, d'abord James puis_ lui. _À croire que je n'attirais que ce genre d'homme. Ma fille et Rose étaient parties toutes les deux je me retrouvai seule. J'en avais marre de cette merde, marre de ma vie, marre de subir. Je débranchais fébrilement les perfs, retirai le masque de mon visage, et sortis. Je pris un taxi et demandai au chauffeur de me conduire aux falaises. Une fois arrivés je sortis et allai m'assoir au bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide.

Si je partais, j'étais certaine que beaucoup de gens m'en voudraient, je ferais souffrir ma fille, je sais aussi que Rose s'occupera bien d'elle mieux que je ne le ferais. À quoi bon rester si plus rien ou pas grand chose vous tient à la vie ? Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

Je regardais les vagues s'écrasaient contre la falaise, le ciel sombre, promettant une tempête.

_Quelque heure plus tard._

J'étais toujours là, assise sur le bord de cette falaise, mouillée par la pluie, ma respiration était difficile mais gérable, je grelottais violemment aussi. Mais je ne faisais rien, ne bougeais pas, ne pensais pas, en bref j'étais une carcasse vide, ce qu'_il m__'__avait_ fait m'a replongé dans mes ancien démons, redevenant le zombie du temps de James.

Je ne voulais pas, bouger, pas vivre tout simplement, j'avais souhaité plus d'une fois la mort, j'avais plus d'une fois essayé de mettre fin à mes jours, mais ces tentative s'étaient soldées par des échecs, quelqu'un m'avait retrouvée avant que je ne sois définitivement morte. Mais cette fois personne n'était là, personne ne m'empêcherait de mettre fin à mon calvaire.

Je me levais, regardais une dernière fois derrière moi, pris de l'élan et sautai, ma dernière pensée fut pour ma fille

**« je t'aime Carlie vie ta vie et soit heureuse »**.

Je rentrais en contacte avec l'eau gelée de l'océan, je ne fis aucun mouvement pour tenter quoi que ce soit, me laissant simplement couler, très vite mes poumons me réclamèrent de l'air, mes yeux se fermèrent. Au moment où je pensais que c'était la fin, quelque chose me percuta, laissant échapper tout l'air de mes poumons.

**PDV Infirmière**

Je faisais tranquillement ma ronde, arrivant dans la chambre d'Isabelle. Sont lit était vide, toutes les perfusions avaient été arrachées, son masque pendait sur la tête du lit. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Isabella, je donnais une alerte, et nous la cherchâmes dans tout l'hôpital, le directeur visionna les vidéos de surveillance et vit Isabella s'enfuir. Nous appelâmes la famille pour le leur annoncer.

Isabella Swan venait de s'enfuir de l'hôpital sans aucune aide médicale.

**PDV Edward**

Cela faisait maintenant 6h que Bella avait disparu, quand l'hôpital nous avait appelé nous annonçant la fuite de Bella, j'étais en colère, après elle, l'hôpital et moi.

J'étais parti en direction des falaises, je savais qu'elle aimait y aller. En y arrivant, je vis le pire spectacle que je n'avais jamais vu, Bella prenait de l'élan, puis elle sauta, la scène se déroula au ralentit devant mes yeux horrifiés je vis Bella chuter dans l'eau, je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir et sautai à sa suite.

**PDV Carlie **(N/A : Bah il fallait bien en passer par là, en plus je l'adore)

Je m'appelle Carlie Renesmée Renée Swan, je suis la fille de Ma maman, j'ai 5ans ½, mon papa, non c'est pas vraiment mon papa hein, mais je sais pas le mot que maman utilise alors je dis papa hein. Il s'appelle James, il a été méchant avec maman, et nous a laissé toutes les deux. Ma maman je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup grand comme ça ( N/A : on imagine la petite en train de montre les bras grands écartés). Ma maman est brun, aux yeux brun, elle a une peau toute blanche, comme la neige à Noël. Moi j'ai des cheveux, dorés, les yeux, bleu vert un peu.

Ma maman elle est maîtresse pour les grands grands, elle fait du français et du sport avec Édouard. Y a deux jour je crois maman était à la maison des malades, parce qu'elle s'est fait bobo, mais elle est sortie hein, après elle y est retournée parce quelle a eu encore bobo. Mais maintenant on a perdu maman, et moi je suis triste, maman ne va pas bien hein, elle a beaucoup beaucoup pleuré, et maintenant elle est plus là. On sait pas où qu'elle est.

Je suis avec Rose , parce que les autre y sont partis chercher maman, moi je veux qu'on la retrouve maman, je ferais quoi toute seule. Je suis pas une grande fille, je suis encore trop petite.

Rose elle est au téléphone, elle sourit mais c'est pas comme d'habitude.

**-Dit rose, y ont retrouvés maman ?**

**-Oui ma puce, mais elle ne va pas bien.**

**-C'est à cause d'Édouard ?**

**-En partie, on va aller à l'hôpital et on va aller la voir, d'accord ?**

**-Oh oui oui hein.**

J'ai couru prendre mes chaussures, et les mis, Rose m'a mis mon manteau et un bonnet de maman.

On est à la maison des malades, c'est drôle Édouard, il est tout mouillé.

Après on a attendu très longtemps, j'ai pas tout compris, mais maman est là dans la maison des malades, c'est ce que j'sais.

Rose m'a pris dans ses bras et a beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup beaucoup, moi je comprends pas mais j'ai fait un câlin, maman fait ça quand je suis triste.

Je crois que j'ai fait dodo parce que j'étais à côté de maman, elle avait des tuyaux partout partout.

**-Dis Memmett pourquoi elle est comme ça maman ?**

Memmett était triste aussi, il m'a dit que maman ne respirait pas et que faillait l'aider. J'ai fait dodo avec maman après.

Ça faisait 7 jours que maman était dans la maison des malades, elle allait mieux, on sortait aujourd'hui avec maman, elle a parler à Édouard, et y sont ensemble maintenant, maman ne travaille pas encore pendant 15 jours et Édouard non plus.

**PDV Edward**

Bella et moi avions pu discuter ensemble, elle m'avait cru.

_Merci mon Dieu (N/A_han il a blasphémé pas bien)

Depuis, nous étions à nouveau ensemble, Bella viendrait en cour de sport mais plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Carlie était heureuse de voir sa maman heureuse. Cela faisait 2 semaines maintenant et je devais aller en cours, forte heureusement je ne serais pas séparé de ma femme enfin façon de parler.

Je réveillais doucement, une merveilleuse jeune femme à mes côtés, je déposai de tendres baisers sur son visage, dans son décolleté, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Je remontais ensuite, jusqu'à ses lèvres, et l'embrassai, elle répondit avec ardeur à mon baiser.

**-****B****onjour ****bel**** Ange****.**

**-Bonjour bel Apollon.**

Nous sortîmes du lit, et nous habillâmes, prîmes notre petit déjeuner. Vers 7h45, nous partîmes pour le lycée.

La première heure de sport se passa bien, sans embrouille particulière. La deuxième heure allait commencer, mais avant j'avais pris rendez-vous avec les parents de Jessica. Bella était sur mes genoux, au bord de la piscine, nos jambes dans l'eau, nous embrassant gentiment.

**-HUMHUM !**

Nous sursautâmes, je rattrapais Bella avant qu'elle ne fasse un plongeon. Je me tournais et vis la famille Stanley. Je remis Bella sur pieds après en avoir fait de même.

**-Mr Stanley, Mme Stanley, Mr Cullen, et voici Mlle Swan.**

**-Bonjour, vous vouliez nous voir, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?**

**-Eh bien en fait, votre fille ici présente ma comme qui dirait embrassé, Mlle Swan est ma compagne et qui plus est je suis professeur, elle mon élève, je voulais vous en faire part, et vu votre expression, votre fille ne vous a pas dit pour les semaines de colle et pour l'action qui lui a valu ces heure supplémentaires.**

**-Jessica tu n'as pas fait ça ? ( le père )**

Ses parents étaient très étonnés ça je peux vous le dire. Jessica ne répondit rien.

**-Répond.**

**-Je… j'ai embrassé Mr Cullen oui.**

**-Et tu n'as rien à ajouter, Bella a tout de même souffert par ta faute, elle a essayé de mettre fin à sa vie. Et toi tu n'as aucun remord, rien.**

**-Veuillez excuser le comportement de ma fille, je me porte garant pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, et elle sera puni aussi. Merci de nous l'avoir dit.**

**-Je vous en pris.**

Les parents de Jessica partirent, je repris Bella dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves arrivent. Je pris une chaise pour Bella.

Le cours se passa sans embrouille aucune, ou peut-être pas aussi bien, mais tant que ma Bella était là moi ça allait.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. laissez une review **

**REVIEWS =TEASER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Malgré le peu de reviews (2)voici le prochain chapitre , laisser de reviews **

**Ce chapitre est pour Robert Pattinson , a qui je souhaite un bonne anniversaire ( 13/05/1986 ) , il a 24 ans .**

**Nouveau chapitre**

**merci pour vos reviews**

**merci à Galswinthe (parfaite) (N/R : arrête tu me fais rougir)et a lilouth 33**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 6

* * *

**PDV Edward**

La matinée passa rapidement, il était l'heure d'aller au réfectoire, je pris la main de ma Bella.

_Pour une fois que je pouvais l'appeler comme ça._

Nous allâmes à notre table, je déposais un tendre baiser sur sa bouche et partis nous chercher de quoi manger. Les élèves nous regardaient bizarrement, c'est vrai que nous n'avions rien dit et que nous n'avions rien fait pour montrer que nous étions ensemble. Bref, je pris de quoi manger et retournai à la table.

**-****P****our madame**, elle rougit, **ça aussi j'aime bien****.**

**-****S****i monsieur veut bien s'assoi****r**** que je puisse, m'assoir sur mon amoureux.**

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et elle s'installa sur mes genoux, sur le côté la tête dans mon cou, sa main autour de ma nuque, dans mes cheveux. Je mis mes bras sur ses cuisses et les caressai. Nous mangeâmes en nous câlinant. Nous finîmes part nous câliner tout simplement, le reste du temps de pause. Je sentis sa respiration, ralentir. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase pour qu'elle puisse dormir, et j'en profitai aussi.

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillais dans le bureau au gymnase, Edward était couché sur moi, sa tête sur ma poitrine.

_Putain j'ai chaud maintenant, c'est vrai quoi depuis le début de notre relation nous n'avions pas pu profiter de l'autre à cause mon épaule. Grrr._

Je caressais ses cheveux, il se mit à grogner.

**-Bonjour M cullen.**

**-'lut Mlle Swan.**

Nous rîmes, il m'embrassa après que nous nous soyons calmés. Le portable d'Edward sonna à ce moment là.

Il l'éteignit et me dit que le cours allait commencer.

La journée passa ainsi, moi le regardant donnant son cours. Le soir venu nous nous câlinâmes sous la douche. Il me prit dans les bras et me mit sur le dos entre les drap. Il embrassa mon cou, descendit vers mes seins, il lécha mes tétons m'arrachant des gémissements, des soupirs. Il descendit jusqu'à mon nombril, embrassant mon ventre, il fit le chemin inverse, sa langue fit son apparition, toutes pensées cohérentes me quittèrent à ce moment là, seule la bouche d'Edward importait. Il redescendit sur mon bas-ventre cette fois-ci, il me fit écarter les cuisses, il embrassa l'intérieur de ces dernières remontant vers mon intimité, il l'embrassa une première fois, me faisant me cambrer, ravi de son effet il recommença récoltant des soupirs qui se transformèrent en cris lorsqu'il inséra deux doigts en moi. Il fit des vas et viens, sa bouche se concentra alors sur mon clitoris, me faisant crier de plus en plus.

**-Lâche****-****toi ma puce, jouis pour moi,** me dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, me resserrant sur ses doigts. Je mis du temps à revenir à la réalité, en ouvrant les yeux, je vis Edward lécher ses doigts, je l'attirai à moi et l'embrasser avec fougue, demandant rapidement accès à sa bouche, sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne, je pouvais me goûter à travers ce baiser.

Je le fis se coucher sur le dos, déposai de tendre baisers sur son torse, son visage. Je descendis vers son membre tendu à bloque, le pris dans ma main, je fis quelque vas et viens, le faisant gémir puis je le pris en bouche.

**-Putain Bella !**

Je fis des vas et viens sur sa verge tendu, douce et chaude. Je laissai mes dents glisser sur sa verge.

**-Bella… je vais… venir.**

Il tenta de m'éloigner, mais je me mis à approfondir mes vas et viens, il jouit quelque aller-retour plus tard.

**Putain Bella je… WOW !**

Je ris de bon cœur, me couchant à ses côtés. Je me mis sur son torse.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-****Q****ue souhaite****s-****tu comme avenir ?**

**-Je rêve de trouver un homme auprès de moi, qui voudrai****t**** bien de Carlie. Mais ****ç****a je lai trouvé. Je souhaite avoir d'autre enfants, me marier. Et toi ?**

**-****P****areil, si je te demandais l****à**** toute suite de m'épouser que dirai****s-****tu ?**

**-****J****e ****ne**** sais pas, il faudra voir comment tu le demande****s****, mais s****'****il te pla****î****t pas tout de suite, je veux en parler ****à**** Carlie d'abord.**

**-****C****hutt, je ****ne**** te ****le**** demande pas pour le moment, et au moins je sais que je doi****s**** préparer mes mots.**

**-Je t****'****aime Edward****.**

**-je t'aime Isabella.**

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, puis nous endormîmes enlacés.

_8 mois plus tard._

J'étais dans la salle de bains, me changeant pour dormir. Je rejoignis, mon fiancé, il m'avait demandé en mariage un mois au paravent.

_Flashback_

_Nous étions au restaurant, des musicien se sont approchés de notre table. Edward s'est levé et à fait le tour de la table mettant un genoux à terre._

_**-Isabella Marie Swan, nous nous connaissons depuis 2 ans, quand je t****'aie**** rencontr****é**** pour la première fois, je suis tomb****é**** amoureux de toi, ton si beau visage en forme de cœur me hantai****t****, je ne faisai****s**** que pens****er**** à toi, à ton corps, tes yeux d'une couleur si profonde où je souhaite m****'y**** noyer, ta gentillesse, tout en toi m'attire, ta voix, ton corps, ton esprit****.**** Je t****'****aime. Nous ****en**** av****i****ons discut****é**** et tu m****'****as dit vouloir une déclaration d'amour, alors ce soir je te le demande****.**** Voulez****-****vous devenir ma femme Isabella Swan ****?**_

_**-Oui oui mille fois oui****.**_

_Je lui avais sauté dessus, il y eu beaucoup d'applaudissement des les personnes présentes dans le restaurant._

_Fin flashback_

Ce sont de doux baisers qui me sortirent de mes pensées.

**-À quoi penses-tu future Mme Cullen ?**

**-À votre déclaration Mr Cullen.**

**-D'ailleurs en parlant mariage, quand veux-tu te marier ?**

**-Hum, le plus vite possible !**

**-Mais encore ?**

**-Dans 4 mois grand maximum ?**

**-En mai ?**

**-Oui le 13, c'est parfait le 13 mai, quand dis-tu ?**

**-C'est parfait, ma chérie.**

**-Nous demanderons à Alice de nous donner un coup de main, si tu es d****'****accord ****?**

**-****Ç****a me v****a****, je vais demander ****à**** Carlie d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, ainsi qu'****à**** Ange****l****a, et Rose sera mon témoin, et toi qui vas****-****tu choisir ?**

**-Je vais demandé ****à**** Ben d'être mon garçon d'honneur, ****à****J****azz d'être mon témoin et je pense demander ****à**** Emmett de nous mari****er**** quand dis****-****tu ?**

**-****Ç****a me v****a****, on lui demandera, sinon tu veux quoi comme couleur au mariage ? Moi j'aime bien le rouge et blanc, tu as des idées ?**

**-****M****oi aussi j'aime bien le rouge et blanc. Pour la musique que veux tu ?**

**-Je veux notre chanson.**

**-Moi aussi. Où veux****-****tu que cela se passe ? Mes parents nous propose la villa au bord de mer.**

**-****Ç****a me v****a****, j'aime beaucoup la villa de tes parents.**

**-On invite qui ?**

**-****T****es parents, mon père, nos amis, apr****è****s je sais pas.**

**-Les collègues de boulot ?**

**-****P****ourquoi pas !**

Nous discutâmes encore un moment, puis nous nous couchâmes, Edward me fit l'amour avant que nous nous endormîmes.

**

* * *

**

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. laissez des reviews , j'ai suffisament d'avance dans les chapitre pour poster plus souvent mais pour ça il faut me dire que vous aimez ou pas . Un mots prend 2 seconde même pour me dire de tout arrêter je men fiche mais laissez des reviews .

**Petit détail :**

**1/ j'ai choisi cette date car comme je vous les dit au debut du chapitre c est l'anniversaire de robert pattinson .**

(C'est mon acteur préféré depuis Harry Potter et le coupe de feu, il joue vraiment très bien, si je doi**s** vous dire de regarder un film de notre beau Robert regarder Remember Me d'Allen Coulter, j'ai adoré et ce film, il est vraiment magnifique ; Robert y joue vraiment très bien.)

2/ la chanson : voici le lien= http: // www . Youtube . com /watch?v=npu I08E8DY8

**(enlevez les espaces) (je la trouve magnifique)**

**Tinga Bella**

**REVIEWS =TEASER **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre**

**merci pour vos reviews**

**merci à Galswinthe pour la correctionet à lilouth 33**

**merci pour vos reviews **

**sandrine : merci beaucoup je suis d'accord on veux toutes de belle déclaration **

**bonne lecture ^^**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 7

* * *

**PDV Edward**

_Vacances scolaires_

Nous étions enfin en vacances, je n'en pouvais plus. Nous rentrions à l'appartement, une fois arrivés Bella courut à la salle de bains, je la suivis, et la vis au dessus des toilettes, vomissant le repas de ce midi, je lui tins les cheveux, la soulevai lorsqu'elle arrêta de vomir, elle se rinça la bouche.

**-Ça va mieux ?** demandai-je inquiet, elle acquiesça. **Ça fait 5 fois cette semaine, tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**-Ouais, je crois que je suis malade, en plus je ne devrai avoir mes… OH MON DIEU !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je devrais avoir mes règles, j'ai du retard, je… tu crois que c'est possible que je sois enceinte ?**

**-On ne se protège plus, donc il y a de grande chance, je vais à la pharmacie chercher un test, non j'en prend deux, c est mieux.**

Cela faisait 3 semaines ½ que nous avions arrêté toutes formes de contraception, pour avoir un enfant rien qu'à nous, Carlie en était heureuse bien évidemment, elle nous réclamer un petit frère ou une petite sœur, quand nous lui avons dit que nous essayerons elle avait été très heureuse.

Je pris ma voiture et allai chercher le test. Je me dépêchai de faire ma course, et rentrai retrouvai ma femme.

_Elle ne l'est pas encore._

_Bah peut être mais dans 2 mois elle le sera._

_Pfff._

Je rentrai chez moi. Je donnais le deux tests à Bella, je préparai un encas en attendant, elle ressortit des toilettes, je la pris sur moi et nous attendîmes 5 minutes.

_5 minutes plus tard_

**-Regarde.**

Je pris le test n°1, je regardai la notice et vis qu'il était positif, je pris le second, suivis le même procédé, celui-ci aussi.

**-D'après les deux tests tu es enceinte mon amour,** lui annonçai-je.

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Oui mon ange, nous allons demander à mon père de te faire une prise de sang ce midi quand nous irons les voir.**

**D'accord.**

Nous mangeâmes notre encas, et allâmes rejoindre mes parents. À peine arrivés que ma mère sauta sur ma compagne.

**-Bonjour mes chéris, comment vous allez ?**

**-Bien Esmée très bien.**

**-Dis maman Papa est là ?**

**-****O****ui pourquoi ? Vous avez des problèmes de santé ?**

**-****N****e t inquiète pas tout v****a**** bien.**

Elle nous laissa entrer, à peine entrée que Bella courut aux toilettes, je la suivis lui tins les cheveux. Je la soulevais et le portai jusqu'à ma chambre.

**-Je reviens, je vais chercher mon père.**

Je sortis de la chambre et tombai nez à nez avec mon père.

**-Tiens c est toi que j'allais chercher.**

**-Ta mère m'a dit que tu me cherchais alors me voilà, que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Bella et moi avons fait deux tests de grossesses ce matin tous deux sont positifs, mais tout le monde sait qu'ils ne sont pas forcement fiables, alors je voudrais que tu lui fasses une prise de sang.**

**-D'accord.**

Mon père entra dans ma chambre et examina ma Bella. Il lui fit une prise de sang, nous dit qu'il aurait les résultats le jour suivant.

_Le lendemain._

**DRING DRING**

C'est le téléphone qui me réveilla, je décrochais ce maudit truc.

**-Allô.**

**-Edward, j'ai les résultats.**

**-Bah vas-y.**

**-Bella est enceinte de 2 semaine ½, félicitation mon fils.**

**-Merci papa.**

**-Je te laisse, au fait j'ai le droit de le dire à ta mère ?**

**-Laisse-moi le plaisir de le dire tu veux bien.**

**-Oui mon fils promis je dis rien.**

Je raccrochais le téléphone. Je vais être papa, je vais avoir un bébé avec Bella.

**-C'était qui ?**

**-Mon père, il a reçu les résultats.**

Je voulais la taquiner. Ne lui donnant pas les résultats tout de suite.

**-Et ?**

**-Tu vas être maman en janvier prochain mon ange,** lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Oui mon ange.**

**-C'est génial, je suis super heureuse merci.**

**-Non merci à toi.**

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement, très vite le désir prit le dessus, mes mains allèrent sous sa nuisette, je les laissais glisser doucement sur sa peau douce, arrivais à sa poitrine, je la caressais, je lui retirais rapidement son vêtement, et embrassais sa poitrine, ma langue fit son apparition, léchant, mordillant ses téton tendus.

Mes mains descendirent vers son intimité que je cajolais, laissant mes doigt sur sa fente humide, mes doigt stoppèrent à l'entrée de son vagin. Je finis par la pénétrer de deux doigts, j'entamais quelque vas et viens.

**-Edward... s'il te plaît.**

**-Que veux-tu ma chérie ?**

**-Toi... maintenant.**

**-Vos désirs sont des ordres.**

Je retirais mon boxer, et la pénétrais d'un seul coup de rein nous faisant gémir, je me mis à bouger, faisant de doux vas et viens.

**-Edward, plus fort plus vite.**

Je me mis à bouger plus vite la pénétrant comme elle aimait. Nous ne fûmes pas long à atteindre le 7ème ciel, les douces parois de Bella se refermèrent autour de moi, m'emmenant avec elle. Je m'écroulais sur Bella. Reprenant mon souffle, je sortis d'elle m'allongeant à ses côtés. Je la pris sur moi.

**-****J****e pense qu'une bonne douche ne nous fera pas de mal,** rit Bella.

**-****J****e suis d****'****accord.**

Je la pris dans les bras et nous amenais à la salle de bains, je nous mis sous le jet chaud. Nous nous lavâmes rapidement, nous ne devions pas tarder à aller chez mes parents.

Nous étions autour de la table chez mes parents, nous allions passer à table.

**-Dites Bella et moi avions quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

**-Vas-y mon chéri.**

**-Je suis enceinte de 2 semaine ½.**

Les cris des filles Cullen se firent entendre dans tout le salon. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur totale suite à cette annonce.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Laissez des reviews **

**REVIEWS =TEASER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désoler pour le retard dans mes deux fictions mais avec le bac qui aproche je n est plus beaucoup de temps pour moi , donc dansles semaines qui viennent je ne risque pas d'ecrir ni de poster des masses , encore une fois désoler .**

**Nouveau chapitre,**

**merci pour vos reviews**

**merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.**

**bonne lecture ^^**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 8

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_13 mai 2011_

Aujourd'hui, je me marie, moi Isabella Swan je me marie aujourd'hui, je vais devenir Mlle Cullen. Il était 9h lorsqu'un lutin diabolique entra dans la salle de bains, je venais de prendre ma douche sous ordre de Mlle.

**Bella tu as fini aller hop hop hop dans ma chambre.**

Je la suivis, depuis le temps je ne me débats plus contre elle, ça ne servait à rien.

Les filles me torturèrent jusqu'à 20h, elles me maquillèrent, coiffèrent, elle me mirent ma robe, elle était magnifique.

Je devais rejoindre Edward à l'hôtel pour 20h30, toute la décoration était en accord avec ma robe, soit rouge et blanc. Alice, me donna mon bouquet, et laissa entrer mon père, il se figea le bouche entrouverte.

**-Wow, tu es magnifique.**

Je me retournais vers le miroir, c'est vrai j'étais pour une fois très jolie, la robe moulait mon corps de femme enceinte, un petit ventre rond se formait de façon discrète. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés en cascade dans mon dos, mon maquillage était léger mais s'accordait parfaitement. Mon bouquet s'accorder lui aussi au tout.

**-C'est vrai je suis jolie.**

**-Amen,** lança Emmett à la porte.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur.

**-Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai un mariage qui m'attend, alors si tu veux bien descendre.**

**PDV Edward**

Aujourd'hui j'allais me marier, tout le monde nous dit que le jour J on panique, bah moi non, je suis zen, heureux, j'allais être lié à tout jamais à une merveilleuse femme.

**-Alors mec, pas trop stressé.**

**-Jazz, as-tu l impression que je sois stressé **

**-Euh non !**

**-Bah voilà, tu l 'as ta réponse.**

Je finis de mettre mon costume, comme d'habitude j'eus des problème avec la cravate, ma mère arriva à ce moment là.

**-Encore,** j'acquiesçais,** quand apprendras-tu à faire les nœuds de cravate mon fils.**

**-J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible.**

**-Comme ton père.**

**-Ouaip.**

Ma mère me fit donc ce maudit nœud de cravate.

**-En fait comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Très bien, je suis sur un petit nuage, je vais me marier à la plus formidable des femmes.**

**-Je vois ça, je suis tellement fière de toi,** des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

**-Oh maman, ne pleure pas.**

Je la pris dans mes bras. Emmett arriva pour me rappeler l'heure.

Je descendis, traversant la cuisine et allai au jardin, la décoration était rouge et blanche, ce décor était magnifique, je saluai les quelques invités étaient présent. Je me mis en face d'Emmett.

Notre musique se fit entendre, d'abord vinrent les demoiselles d'honneur accompagnées de leurs conjoints, puis se fut mes parents, et enfin je la vis, ma princesse, elle était magnifique, dans sa robe moulant son corps de future maman, mon cœur rata plusieurs battement lorsque Charlie me remit sa fille.

**-Bien nous sommes ici pour unir Edward ****Anthony**** Cullen ****à**** Isabella Marie Swan. Bon je vais pas faire tout le blabla on v****a**** directement à la fin.**

Des rires se firent entendre, Emmett restera toujours Emmett.

**-Bien M Cullen, j****'****ai toujours voulu dire ça, bon trêve de bavardage, Eddy répète après moi. Moi Edward Cullen accepte pour épouse Isabella Swan, de jur****er**** fidélité, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**.

Je le répétais.

**-Bien Belly è toi , tu répètes la même chose.**

Bella en fit de même.

**-Bien y a t il quelqu'un dans cette pièce, façon de parler hein, qui s'oppose ****à****cette ****union. Si c****'****est le cas qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise ****à**** jamais.**

**-Bien, bon bah je vous déclare mari et femme.**

Je pris le visage de Bella entre mes doigts attendant qu'Emmett ne dise la phrase magique

**-Ah vous attendez quelque chose ?**

**-Oui,** avions nous crié.

**-****B****ah, vous pouvez embrassez… Bah surtout ne me laisse****z**** pas finir ma phrase.**

Je ne fis plus attention à ce qui nous entourait, seules les lèvres de ma femme m'importaient.

Nous nous séparâmes, en souriant. Je finis par présenter ma femme à nos invités, nous fûmes félicites, puis nous dûmes ouvrir le bal.

J'attirais Bella dans mes bras, une valse se fit entendre, nous dansâmes dans notre bulle, jusqu'à ce que les parent nous séparèrent pour danser avec la mariée ou moi. Je dansais en premier avec ma mère, puis ma sœur, et pour finir avec Rosalie. Je retrouvais enfin ma femme.

_Que c'est bon de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça._

**-Alors Mlle Cullen, la soirée vous convient-elle ?**

**-Oui, je suis super heureuse.**

**-Vous m'en voyez heureux.**

Nos bouche se retrouvèrent, pour un baiser. Nous étions à nouveau dans notre bulle d'amour.

**-Bon les amoureux, c'est l'heure, **h**op **h**op **hop** hors de ma vue, allez je veux que vous profitiez de votre nuit mais ailleurs qu'ici.**

Nous rîmes, nous séparant. Une ligne d'invité se forma devant l'entrée. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la voiture, nous nous embrassâmes puis nous montâmes à bord de mon Austin Martin.

Je nous conduisis jusqu'à notre hôtel.

Notre nuit de Noce pouvais commencer.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Alors bien ou pas ? Laissez-moi une review.**

**Plus que 2 chapitre**

**= L'accouchement**

**= Un saut dans le temps (épilogue)**

**quelques liens :**

**Robe de marié**

**= http : / / www . Madmoizelle . Com / forums / forum – mode /37128 – les – pires – robes – de – mariee – 3 . html**

**(enlevez les espaces)**

**Costume **

**= http : / / album .au feminin . com / album / see _ 159511 _ 26 / Sophie – et – jean – philippe – mariage . html**

**(enlevez les espaces)**

**Le bouquet **

**= http : / / album . au feminin . com / album / see _ 415406 _ 19/12 – juillet – 2008 . html**

**(enlevez les espaces)**

**REVIEWS=TEASER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nouveau chapitre**

**merci pour les reviews **

**merci à Galswinthe et lilouth 33 pour la correction **

**Note auteur **

**Pour me faire pardonne de ma longue absence voici une nouveau chapitre , pour l autre fiction il me faudra juste plus de temps car les deux chapitre suivant sont seulement sur papier , j'espere que vous me pardonnée de ma longue absence . Je sius actuellement en vacance de se fait je peu ecrit plus mais sachez tout de meme que jai une vie et des probleme de sante grave et cela passera avant tout .**

**Merci **

**bonne lecture **

_**Chapitre 9**_

_Le jour de l'accouchement _

**PDV Bella**

En me réveillant ce matin mon ventre devenu assez imposant il faut le dire , me tiré , j'avais plus mal au dos que d'habitude .

_** coucou mon cœur , me dis mon merveilleux mari **

**_ coucou **

**_ tu vas bien ?**

**_ j ai quelque douleur dans le dos et mal au ventre mais sa va .**

**_ viens prendre un bain mon ange .**

Edward sorti du lit et alla dans la salle de bain ,j entendit l'eau couler . Edward revient quelque minutes plus tard , il me pris dans ses bras et me déposa dans l'eau . L'eau était chaude , c était merveilleux . Edward rentra dans la baignoire et se mis dans mon dos . Il me massa le dos les épaules , je me détendis complètement .

Une heure plus tard , après avoir ajouter de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire , nous sortîmes de l'eau , j'étais complètement détendue .

Nous passâmes l'après midi avec nos parents et toutes la bande . A midi , Edward nous avais cuisiner de côte de porc ainsi que de la salade . Je n'avait pas très faim alors j'ai seulement manger des fruit frais découper avec amour par Edward .

L'après midi était bien avancer quand mon ventre se contracta douloureusement , me fessant me plier en deux . Edward accourue a mes côté en peut de temps et me soutient .

_** respire mon ange **

**_ ffffffffffff( le bruit lorsqu'on souffle je sais pas trop mais bon =$ )**

**_ sa va mieux ?**

**_ oui **couinais je .

Je me redresser gentiment , Esmée s 'était rapprocher avec le fauteuil et me fis assoir . Je souffler un bon coup . Je caresser doucement mon ventre , mon bébé me donna un léger coup , signe que tout allée bien . Nous ne savions pas si il s agissait du garçon ou d'une fille , peu nous apportais , il s agissait du fruit de notre amour .

Cela faisait quelque minute que la douleur avait disparue que déjà une deuxième arriva , j'en déduisis que j avais des contractions et pas une simple douleur . Mon visage se contracta , Edward fit en sorte que je me décontracte le plus possible , seulement la douleur était forte , je fit comme pour Carlie et souffla a intervalle régulier tout en caressant mon ventre , la contraction passa comme la précédente . Esmée était toujours là tout comme Edward ,les autres était dans le jardin alors que nous nous étions dans la cuisine .

Les contractions était assez proche , j'étais calme , sachant que rien ne pouvait mal se passer , je savais exactement quoi faire et a quelle moment , je suivais tout simplement mon instinct .

**_ tu es surprenante Bella . **Me dit Esmée

**_pourquoi donc ?**

**_ tu es calme tu ne cris pas , tu fait en sort de te détendre , c est très impressionnant , peu deux femmes restent calme comme toi même si il s'agit du deuxième enfant , même moi je n'était pas autant détendu .**

**_ bah je sais pas , je suis mon instinct , je sais se qui se passe , je sais – je pris une longue inspiration durant la contraction , et expirais lentement _ ce que se passe .**

A ce moment la , le liquide chaud de la poche des eaux se répande sur le sol de la cuisine . Esmée partit chercher , Carlisle , le travaille avait bien commençais , Edward était toujours a coter de moi , épongeant mon visage .Il faisait chaud même en plein hivers a phœnix .

Carlisle arriva rapidement , il demanda a Edward de m'aider a me levait pour allais dans le salon , se sera plus confortable et plus pratique puisqu'il était trop tard pour l'hôpital . Il demanda , de l'eau chaude ainsi que des serviettes propre . Ensuite Carlisle demanda a ce que seul Esmée et Edward reste avec nous , les autres nous aillant rejoint en voyant Esmée chercher Carlisle .

**_ Bien Bella , question pour Carlie tu as accoucher chez toi ou a l'hôpital ? **

**_ à l'hôpital soufflais je **

**_ d accord , déjà je suis fier de toi tu es très calme **

je souris

**_ avais tu la péridurale ?**

**_ non pas eu le temps , le travaille est allé trop vite .**

**_ je veux que tu fasse de même , tu vas écarter les jambes , que je voie ou tu en ai .**

Je fit se qu'il me dit , je me détendit le plus possible , malgré la douleur des contraction de plus en plus proches .

**_ 8 cm ma belle , ça va très vite , quand tu seras a 10 cm , tu pousseras a chaque contraction , tu pousse tant que je te le dis , si je te dis de stopper , tu ne pousse pas , malgré que tu sente qu'il faut que tu pousse . **

**_ oui** soufflais je commençais a fatiguer , malgré que le travaille aille relativement vite .

Edward se mis dans mon dos , de façon a se que j'ai une position semis assise .

**_Bien , a la prochaine contraction tu pousse autant que tu peu et tu souffle .**

**_ Et tu pousse **

Je pousser de toutes mes forces , le plus longtemps possible .

**_ respire , ces bien , a la prochaine tu recommences , n oublies pas de respirer .**

Après trois contractions , Carlisle me dit d'arrêté , je le sentit d'engager , les épaule de mon Bébé . Je mis mes mains , prés des sienne et finit le travaille , épauler par Edward qui était dans mon dos . Carlisle , recouvra mon bébé , vérifia rapidement que tout aller bien pour mon bébé , et vérifia ensuite mon entre jambe . Je senti le placenta sortir , mais ne me soucier plus de rien mis a part mon bébé dans mes bras , Evrard et moi le caressions , Edward se pencha vers moi , m embrassa tendrement .

**_ je suis fière de toi mon ange , nous avons un beau bébé .**

**_ merci de me combler mon chéris **

Je soulever la couverture pour voir si il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille .

**_ je suis fier de vous présenter Dimitri Jasper Cullen .**

**_ un garçon nous sommes comblés mon amour .**

Je souris de toutes mes dent

Les autres arrivèrent lorsque Carlisle me couvris et que Dimitri prenait sa première tété , je ne fit pas attention a se que m entourer , seulement mon fils , ma petite merveille , Carlie s'approcha gentiment , hésitante .

**_ il est trop beau le bébé maman , me dit elle .**

**_ comme tu l'était et que tu l'est encore mon ange .**

Elle s'approcha et déposa un bisous sur son crâne , mes larmes débordèrent en voyant ma fille accepter son frère .

**_ je te présente Dimitri ma puce .**

**_ il est trop mignon maman , je suis très contente .**

Je souris de nouveau , tous les autres me félicitèrent aussi . Je donner Dimitri a Edward pour lui faire son rot . Carlie regarder attentivement son frère .

**_ et il a même des pieds **nous dit elle ( N/A ma sœur a dit la même chose a ma naissance )

**_ oui mon ange** , je ris

Dimitri passa dans les bras de tout le monde au moment ou il fut dans les bras de Jazz , je pris la parole

**_ Jazz tu accepte d'être le parrain de ce petit garçon ?**

**_ merci Bella , j'accepte avec plaisir **

**_ et toi Alice tu accepte d être sa marraine ?**

**_ oui , merci ma Bella **

**_ Emmett Rose vous accepter d'être le parrain et le marraine de Carlie ?**

**_ elle n'en na pas ? Me demanda Rose **

**_ Non parce que maman connaissait personne , répondis Carlie **

**_ bah ma poulette c est fait on sera la pour toi , merci Bella .**

**_ Bien vous allé laisser cette petite famille faire connaissance et laisser la maman se reposée .**

Il me félicitèrent une nouvelle fois et m'embrassa . Ils partir nous laissant profiter de notre fils .

**PDV Carlie **

Aujourd'hui , j'étais grande sœur , mon petit frère étais trop trop mignon , maman et papa avait le regard qui briller comme quand on veux pleurer . Mon ptit frère lui il avait les yeux grand ouvert et regarder partout , mon j'étais sur papa , et on avait maman sur nous deux , j'étais trop contente , j'allai partager ma maman avec mon papa et mon ptit frère , on était une vrai famille a quatre .

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre est fin plus que l'épilogue . Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'accouchement , je ne sais que se que mes parents mon expliquer , donc il se peut que je raconte du gros n importe quoi lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nouveau chapitre**

**merci pour les reviews **

**merci à Galswinthe et lilouth 33 pour la correction**

**bonne lecture**

_**Chapitre 9**_

_Le jour de l'accouchement._

**PDV Bella**

En me réveillant ce matin mon ventre devenu assez imposant il faut le dire, me tirait, j'avais plus mal au dos que d'habitude.

**-****C****oucou mon cœur,** me dit mon merveilleux mari.

**-****C****oucou****.**

**-****T****u vas bien ?**

**-****J'****ai quelque****s**** douleur****s**** dans le dos et mal au ventre mais ****ç****a va.**

**-****V****iens prendre un bain mon ange.**

Edward sortit du lit et alla dans la salle de bains, j'entendis l'eau couler. Edward revient quelques minutes plus tard, il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa dans l'eau. L'eau était chaude, c était merveilleux. Edward rentra dans la baignoire et se mit dans mon dos. Il me massa le dos les épaules, je me détendis complètement.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir ajouter de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, nous sortîmes de l'eau, j'étais complètement détendue.

Nous passâmes l'après midi avec nos parents et toute la bande. À midi, Edward nous avait cuisiné des côtes de porc ainsi que de la salade. Je n'avais pas très faim alors j'ai seulement mangé des fruits frais découpés avec amour par Edward.

L'après midi était bien avancé quand mon ventre se contracta douloureusement, me faisant me plier en deux. Edward accourut à mes côtés en peu de temps et me soutint.

**-****R****espire mon ange****.**

**-****Hi, hi, fu, fu, hi, hi, fu, fi.**

**-Ça va mieux ?**

**-****O****ui,** couinai-je.

Je me redressais gentiment, Esmée s'était rapprochée avec le fauteuil et me fit assoir. Je soufflais un bon coup. Je caressais doucement mon ventre, mon bébé me donna un léger coup, signe que tout allé bien. Nous ne savions pas si il s'agissait du garçon ou d'une fille, peu nous apportait, il s'agissait du fruit de notre amour.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que la douleur avait disparu que déjà une deuxième arriva, j'en déduisis que j'avais des contractions et pas une simple douleur. Mon visage se contracta, Edward fit en sorte que je me décontracte le plus possible, seulement la douleur était forte, je fis comme pour Carlie et soufflais à intervalle régulier tout en caressant mon ventre, la contraction passa comme la précédente. Esmée était toujours là tout comme Edward, les autres étaient dans le jardin alors que nous nous étions dans la cuisine.

Les contractions étaient assez proches, j'étais calme, sachant que rien ne pouvait mal se passer, je savais exactement quoi faire et à quel moment, je suivais tout simplement mon instinct.

**-****T****u es surprenante Bella,** me dit Esmée.

**-****P****ourquoi donc ?**

**-****T****u es calme tu ne cris pas, tu fai****s**** en sort de te détendre, c****'****est très impressionnant, peu d****e**** femmes restent calme****s**** comme toi même si il s'agit du deuxième enfant, même moi je n'étai****s**** pas autant détendu****e****.**

**-****B****ah je ****ne**** sais pas, je suis mon instinct, je sais ****c****e qui se passe, je sais **– je pris une longue inspiration durant la contraction, et expirais lentement –** ce qu****i**** se passe.**

À ce moment là, le liquide chaud de la poche des eaux se répandit sur le sol de la cuisine. Esmée partit chercher, Carlisle, le travail avait bien commencé, Edward était toujours à côté de moi, épongeant mon visage. Il faisait chaud même en plein hiver à Phœnix.

Carlisle arriva rapidement, il demanda à Edward de m'aider à me lever pour aller dans le salon, se serait plus confortable et plus pratique puisqu'il était trop tard pour l'hôpital. Il demanda, de l'eau chaude ainsi que des serviettes propres. Ensuite Carlisle demanda à ce que seuls Esmée et Edward reste avec nous, les autres nous ayant rejoint en voyant Esmée chercher Carlisle.

**-Bien Bella, question pour Carlie tu as accouché chez toi ou à l'hôpital ?**

**-À l'hôpital,** soufflai-je.

**-D'accord, déjà je suis fier de toi tu es très calme.**

Je souris.

**-Avais-tu eu une péridurale ?**

**-Non pas eu le temps, le travail est allé trop vite.**

**-Je veux que tu fasse de même, tu vas écarter les jambes, que je voie où tu en aies.**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je me détendis le plus possible, malgré la douleur des contractions de plus en plus proches.

**-8 cm ma belle, ça va très vite, quand tu seras ****à**** 10 cm, tu pousseras ****à**** chaque contraction, tu pousse****s**** tant que je te le dis, si je te dis de ****t'arrêter****, tu ne pousse p****lus****, malgré que tu sente****s**** qu'il ****faille**** que tu pousse****s****.**

**-****O****ui,** soufflai-je commençais à fatiguer, malgré le fait que le travail aille relativement vite.

Edward se mit dans mon dos, de façon à ce que j'ai une position semi assise.

**-Bien, à la prochaine contraction tu pousses autant que tu peux et tu souffles. Et tu pousses.**

Je poussais de toutes mes forces, le plus longtemps possible.

**-Respire, c'est bien, à la prochaine tu recommences, n'oublie pas de respirer.**

Après trois contractions, Carlisle me dit d'arrêter, je le sentis dégager, les épaules de mon bébé. Je mis mes mains, près des sienne et finis le travail, épaulée par Edward qui était dans mon dos. Carlisle, recouvrit mon bébé, vérifia rapidement que tout allé bien pour mon bébé, et vérifia ensuite mon entre jambe. Je sentis le placenta sortir, mais ne me souciais plus de rien mis à part mon bébé dans mes bras, Evrard et moi le caressions, Edward se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa tendrement.

**-Je suis fier de toi mon ange, nous avons un beau bébé.**

**-Merci de me combler mon chéri.**

Je soulevais la couverture pour voir si il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

**-Je suis fi****ère**** de vous présenter Dimitri Jasper Cullen.**

**-****U****n garçon nous sommes comblés mon amour.**

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

Les autres arrivèrent lorsque Carlisle me couvrit et que Dimitri prenait sa première tété, je ne fis pas attention à ce que m entourait, seulement à mon fils, ma petite merveille, Carlie s'approcha gentiment, hésitante.

**-Il est trop beau le bébé maman,** me dit-elle.

**-Comme tu l'étais et que tu l'es encore mon ange.**

Elle s'approcha et déposa un bisou sur son crâne, mes larmes débordèrent en voyant ma fille accepter son frère.

**-****J****e te présente Dimitri ma puce.**

**-****I****l est trop mignon maman, je suis très contente.**

Je souris de nouveau, tous les autres me félicitèrent aussi. Je donnais Dimitri à Edward pour lui faire faire son rot. Carlie regardait attentivement son frère.

**-****E****t il a même des pieds,** nous dit-elle. (N/A : ma sœur a dit la même chose à ma naissance)

**-Oui mon ange,** je ris.

Dimitri passa dans les bras de tout le monde au moment où il fut dans les bras de Jazz , je pris la parole.

**-Jazz tu acceptes d'être le parrain de ce petit garçon ?**

**-Merci Bella, j'accepte avec plaisir.**

**-Et toi Alice tu acceptes d être sa marraine ?**

**-****O****ui, merci ma Bella.**

**-Emmett, Rose vous accepte****z**** d'être le parrain et le marraine de Carlie ?**

**-****E****lle n'en a pas ?** me demanda Rose.

**-Non parce que maman connaissait personne,** répondit Carlie.

**-****B****ah ma poulette c****'****est fait on sera l****à**** pour toi, merci Bella.**

**-Bien vous all****ez**** laisser cette petite famille faire connaissance et laisser la maman se reposée.**

Ils me félicitèrent une nouvelle fois et m'embrassèrent. Ils partirent nous laissant profiter de notre fils.

**PDV Carlie**

Aujourd'hui, j'étais grande sœur, mon petit frère était trop trop mignon, maman et papa avaient le regard qui brillait comme quand on veut pleurer. Mon p'tit frère lui il avait les yeux grand ouvert et regardait partout, moi j'étais sur papa, et on avait maman sur nous deux, j'étais trop contente, j'allai partager ma maman avec mon papa et mon p'tit frère, on était une vraie famille à quatre.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre c'est fin plus que l'épilogue. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'accouchement, je ne sais que ce que mes parents m'ont expliqué, donc il se peut que je raconte du gros n'importe quoi lol.**


	11. épilogue

**Nouveau chapitre**

**merci pour les reviews**

**merci à Galswinthe et à lilouth 33 pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

_**Épilogue**_

**PDV Bella**

Cela faisait 5 ans que j'étais maman, pour la deuxième fois, chaque année était plus belle que la précédente, nous reformulions nos veux avec Edward, Carlie était une jeune fille très belle, intelligente elle adoré Dimitri et il le lui rendait bien, nous étions très heureux.

**PDV Edward**

Bella, Carlie, Dimitri et moi étions très heureux, nous étions une famille unie, avec beaucoup d'amour. Nous échangions nos veux chaque année avec Bella, je l'aimais de plus en plus . Carlie aimait beaucoup sont frère et s'amuser à le changer lorsqu'il était bébé.

Nous avions décidé d'avoir un autre enfant, Bella était de nouveau enceinte de 3 mois. Elle rayonnait. Et nous n'en attendions pas un enfant mais deux.

Edward et Bella Cullen sont heureux de vous présenter

Antony Alice Cullen et Emma Rosalie Cullen.

Nés le 9 avril 2016.

**FIN**

* * *

Cette fiction est teminer , je remercie toutes celle qui mont lut , et laisser des reviews , je remercis egelement Galswinthe et lilouth 33 pour leur relecture .

Instant pub :

Princesse Isabella , je co ecrit cette magnifique fiction elors venait lire et dit nous ce que vous en pensez , il sagit d un repost car l'auteur avait quelque soucis d'ecriture .

le lien :http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 5807107 / 1 / Princesse _ Isabella ( enlevez les espaces) lien sur mon profile egalement .


End file.
